


Midnight snacks

by DeCappuccino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Kisses and Cuddles, Sleepy Marie, and a sleepy Callie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: Callie craves the weirdest things at night.





	Midnight snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for bad editing. I was a bit stressed when I wrote this due to school and the copious amounts of work I need to do. Writing helps me calm down, but the editing part? Not so much.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it regardless.

Her breath came out in rhythmic puffs. Deep inhales and slow exhales.

The steady beating of her heart slowly lulled her deeper into a state of unconsciousness; her breathing was just relaxed enough to signal that she was on the verge of slipping into sleep.

But she couldn't quite allow herself to.

She was kept company by the ticking of the clock in the dark. Something, if she recalled correctly, drove Marie insane while she was off on one of her filming trips. Now that she was just barely concious, she could begin to see why.

Callie moved to burrow her face deeper into the crook of her girlfriend's neck instead. Their legs comfortably tangling underneath the duvets to escape the chilly night.  
  
She felt her eyes droop in exhaustion just thinking about all the day's activities. Her body was sore, and her muscles ached. Despite what most thought, dancing while singing was one of the skills she had yet to perfect. She had a tendency to put all her emotions into every single line while singing— which unfortunately, made her forget the choreography to go along with it.

(But she found contrite solace when Marie struggled with the same thing, but vice versa. It was cute watching her dance while awkwardly mumbling through her lyrics.)

But today's rehearsal was particulary tough, seeing as they'd never performed a _love_ song together before...

Callie immediately pressed her hands to her cheeks in a desperate attempt to hide her blush. Just recalling the way Marie had sang was so unabashedly seductive, it sent Callie down into a spiral of hormones that she'd rather not think about right now.

Granted, the song they wrote didn't explicitly mention each other, but the feelings and intense emotions were still there.

She squeezed her eyes shut, shooing away the invading ideas better saved for another time.

She instead reeled her attention back to all the interviews, fan interactions, and dancing practices this week. It was almost funny how all the stress that accumulated over time faded away whenever she was wrapped in her cousin's arms.

At yet, despite this much needed rest, she had the faintest nagging feeling prickling at her. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch without getting up and bothering someone else.

But It couldn't have been something she forgot to do. That was why Marie was here, to keep her in check, and vice versa.

It was sort of inexplainable...

The feeling felt more like a... _craving—_

Callie paused.

_Oh..._ she realized.

_So that's what it was._

The pink squid blinked, immediately letting her mind run wild with the pro's and cons of her next decision.

On one hand, she could bond with her cousin and gain potential kisses and cuddles for bringing up such an offer. But on the other hand... she could get banished to the couch for the night.

And while the couch was comfy... she'd rather stay in her nice, warm bed.

(Plus, the last time she checked, Judd accidentally threw up somewhere on it.)

That was somewhat of a repulsive reminder, but...

She decided the pro's where too good to pass up anyways. She was always up for cuddles any time of day, and right now wasn't any exception.

And with that encouraging idea, she set her plan into motion.

"Marie..." she murmured, dragging her hand across her cousins stomach. The younger girl only stirred and pulled her closer with an unintelligible grumble.

Callie battled her guilt to try again.

"Marie," she prodded once more, this time slightly shaking her. "Wake up."

A disgruntled groan, then, "—Mmm, Callie...? What's..." She opened her eyes drowsily, golden pupils filled with muddled concern, "...What's wrong?"

Callie presented her with a sheepish smile. Feeling an uncomfortable amount of shame for waking her cousin up at an ungodly hour. "Uhmm..."

"Hmm? ...Can't sleep?"

"No, that's not...- It's just... can we-...?"

An odd look, "Can we what?"

Callie's face wore a pinkish hue to it. "I'm... uh..." she lingered around the subject. She knew what she was doing was silly. She already spent a whole ten minutes just thinking about it. Even going as far to wake Marie up on a whim...

"Just say it, Cal. I'm already... sort of awake."

Callie gulped under the gaze of her cousin. She shut her eyes tightly, sputtering out her question in one go, " _Canwegeticecream_?"

There was a long pause.

It took Marie's half-asleep brain 30 seconds to fully function what came out of her cousins mouth. Once that hurdle was crossed, she gave said cousin a disbelieving gawk. "Callie, It's-" she glanced at the clock, "—1:27 in the morning."

"I knooow," Her cousin whined, but offered no further insight upon it. She instead offered a strange combination of a pleading and apologetic look her way; golden eyes sparkling like a child begging for sweets — which really wasn't quite far from the truth.

"Please?"

Oh the dreaded pleading face, Marie feared. She just woke up, and she was already facing Callie's charms. It was a stretch to say she ever refused her cousin's persuasion.

But it seemed like exhaustion was winning, and the younger inkling valiantly held her resolve.

"No... go back to sleep."

"But Marieee!"

"No means no. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Monday... And we go back to our own schedules! We don't have any time for ice cream!"

Marie rolled her eyes. "We also won't have any time for sleep if we keep talking."

"What about... uhm," Callie sat up to think. She felt the arms her cousin had loosely wrapped around her fall to the bed with a soft thump.

Marie furrowed her eyebrows when she felt Callie's figure shift even further away from her. She held in a whine, resisting the urge to pull the other girl back down.

Callie noticed, and grinned as a light bulb went off.

"What abooout," she sang, "We get ice cream, and I'll stay in bed with you all day on our next day off?"

"No way-"

"— _and_ I'll order _pineapple-free_ pizza for dinner," Callie bargained, knowing her cousin couldn't refuse such an offer.

"Mmmhnn," Marie faltered. She was surprisingly easy to persuade — in Callie's terms anyways. Everyone who personally knew the Squid Sisters understood that the green inkling held a soft spot for the older girl. Which was precisely why the only thing that could fully push her over the edge was if Callie—

Said Inkling shot her another pleading look. Lips curved in a pout, and eyebrows upturned. The very epitome of adorable.

Marie could physically feel her resolve fly out the window. She sighed.

"Fine."

The bed springs had barely squeaked before Callie was off bounding towards the door. Her energetic footsteps leaving a trail of excitement wherever she treaded. She left her sister in a pool of self-pity, sporting a numb arm, and grasping at the last bits of lingering warmth.

But a second before she had left to Zapfish knows where, Callie had placed the sweetest kiss on her cheek as a thank you before she ran off. Just the gesture gave Marie the courage to urge her body to move.

Once she rolled out of bed and slipped into something decent, she snatched her keys off the kitchen counter. _Oh the things she does for her cousin._

When she finally managed to blink the cobwebs away, she found Callie waiting gleefully by the doorway.

"...The closest 24 hour store is 10 miles from here, y'know." Marie huffed a bit irritably.

"I would've gone alone if I could drive." Callie replied with a shrug. She pulled Marie out of their apartment with an excitable tug. "I'll pass that driving test one day!"

"I wouldn't have let you go alone anyways." Marie said, "You'd just crash the car."

A dramatic gasp, "I'm not that bad!"

"So... Crashing into a tree that wasn't even by the road isn't bad?"

"That tree totally moved!"

Marie snorted, "But did it really?"

"Yes it did, really." Callie stuck her tongue out, moving to wrap her arms around Marie's. She nestled her head on the girls shoulder, hiding her face from view.

Marie rolled her eyes at her cherubic nature. She concealed her smile by pressing her lips to Callie's head, showing she only meant well, "You're a handful, y'know that?"

"I prefer the term, 'high maintenance girlfriend'." Her voice was muffled on the sleeve. "There's a better ring to it."

Marie squinted, "That's the same thing."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"What about center of attention, then?"

"Hey, I just want to be your center of attention." She looked up to wiggle her eyebrows, then laughed when she saw Marie's unimpressed (read: Did-you-really-just-say-that) look.

"I see someone's energetic tonight."

Callie shot her a mischievous grin, followed by an affectionate nuzzle. "How could I not? When my wonderful _girlfriend_ is with me?" She emphasized cheekily. "And I'm getting ice cream, too! I must be the luckiest squid in the world!"

Marie felt heat prickle up her neck. Despite it being an obscene hour of the morning with no other beings in sight, the fact that Callie even _refers_ to her as her girlfriend to others inklings made her feel tingles.

She hid her glee with a characteristic huff, "Jus' get in the car, Callie."

Her cousin beamed.

 

 

After a 20 minute drive, and one silly argument about ice cream flavoring later, the duo was back on their way home.

Marie spared a glance to find Callie being an adorable mess of exhaustion in the passenger side. She was slouched over in her seat, eyes half-lidded with a dopey expression. In her arms was an opened container of green tea ice cream, a few bite-sized chunks already missing.

Just halfway through the early morning excursion, the girl depleted all of her energy. One minute she was bouncing down the aisle, pointing out random knick-knacks; and the next, she was tiredly begging Marie to give her a piggy-back ride back to the cash register. The younger girl summed it up to Callie's early bird nature taking the better of her.

She smiled a bit at the idea, opening her mouth and nudging the sleepy girl with her shoulder. "Ahhh."

"More?" Callie giggled, her voice thick with sleep. She fumbled with the spoon, pressing its metallic body into the now melting treat. She held it up to Marie who gladly took it. "How much longer?"

The idol hummed, rounding the distance from Flounder Heights to the closest late-night store in her head. "'Bout 15 more minutes." She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "10 if we go over the speed limit."

"Mhm."

She flicked on her signal to take a turn, "Hey, stay with me now."

Right as she said that, the sound of a light tap replied back as the spoon slipped from Callie's grip. Marie didn't even need to look to know that Callie had miraculously fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

Marie sighed. At least she had enough decency to cover the ice cream container before passing out.

Despite her overall annoyance, the younger inkling found herself pressing her foot on the pedal, picking up a bit more speed down the otherwise desolate road.

Marie watched as dim freeway lights lit up the way, dancing across the windshield. Shades of orange and tawny casted a steady glow upon Callie's serene sleeping expression.

She didn't dare wake her cousin up. Not when they barely had the time to rest with their conflicting schedules. In perspective, they only really had any time together in the young hours of the morning. The set-up wasn't ideal, but with the current hiatus on the Squid Sisters, it was the best they could do.

But it wasn't all bad. Marie always made sure to spare a few hours solely to enjoy her cousins company; whether it be chatting on the telephone, or doing simple chores. Not to mention, when she _did_ get home, she tended to notice her girlfriend many cute sleeping quirks.

It reminded her of the many occasions Callie fell asleep on her while they were watching a movie. She rememebered trying to sneak off to use the restroom, but Callie stubbornly refused to let go, her arms steadfast around Marie's neck with a vice-like grip. When she was questioned about it later, Callie looked completely puzzled at the event, like she wasn't even aware of her clingy sleeping tendencies — and she had them quite a lot.

It was oddly endearing in a way.

Marie soon found herself reminiscing the completely random times Callie had done something cute that Marie would otherwise find irritating if another squid had done it.

Call her biased, but it was completely obvious she adored Callie to no end.

It wasn't until she had jerked the steering wheel back on the path that she snapped out of her thoughts. She diverted her gaze when she realized she'd been staring. Awkwardly coughing to herself, as she willed the prickling feeling crawling up her cheeks to dissipate.

And for the next few moments, it worked. Her only company was the gentle hum of the motor, and Callie's soft breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled into the parking garage. The flickering flourescent lights above them illuminating what could've been an otherwise pitch black lot.

"Cal," she pulled the brakes up. She recieved a groan in response, followed by a nuzzle against her shoulder. (Callie had somehow managed to slide over, just enough to make contact with Marie.) The younger girl fought back a grin in favor of looking intimidating. "Callie," She said again, gently poking her cheek. "C'mon, we're home."

The dozing idol just waved her hand. "Jusss'... five more minzzz."

"...I'm gonna leave you here." Marie deadpanned. But the threat went unnoticed when Callie started snoring.

"Jeez," Marie exhaled. She pinched the bridge of her nose, before pushing the door open and slipping out. She rounded the car, moving to stretch out her stiff legs from the drive.

Pulling open the door, she sidled her hands underneath Callie after grabbing the plastic bag holding the container of melted ice cream. She pulled the girl up, letting the door close itself.

"You're gonna catch a cold if I just left you here," Marie muttered, trudging her way up the stairs and onto the lobby elevator. Callie's dangling feet curled closer as she buried her head in Marie's neck.

"Thanks Marie," she mumbled, then paused, "...again."

"Oh, so you're awake now?"

"No.... zzzz."

"No use in pretending; I caught you ink-handed."

Callie opened one eye, her lips curved. Despite what Marie had said, she was still hauling her towards their shared apartment. "Then why are you still carrying me?"

"Because." Marie said.

"Because what?"

The younger squid didn't respond.

Several more steps, "Ma—"

"—...Oh look, we're here."

"Hey!" Callie chortled quietly as she was set down. Marie was so cute.

She leaned against the wall, arms crossed as she watched her cousin pull out a set of keys.

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, feeling her cousin's gaze on her. She paused, giving her an odd look as the key was stuck halfway in. "...What?"

Callie immediately feighed disinterest, eyes flickering off to the side. "Oh nothing." She raised an eyebrow, giving Marie a cheeky grin, "Don't mind me, just a squid admiring her lover."

Marie's cheeks dusted with pink. _Oh hell no, not this again_. "Just get in here," she pushed the door open, embarrassingly swatting her cousin inside. She glanced around briefly to make sure there were no witnesses, and sighed in relief when everything stayed quiet.

"I'm going back to bed." Marie sighed after shutting the front door. She slipped off her shoes and padded towards their bedroom.

Being a night owl had it's perks, but man, was she exhausted.

Callie quickly shoved the melting ice cream into the freezer and slammed it closed, "Oh hey, wait!"

Footsteps approaching were Marie's only warning, before she felt her girlfriend seize her hand. They stopped in the middle of the hallway. The green squid raised an eyebrow when Callie gave her an almost shy, affectionate smile.

"Thank you for coming with me," Callie leaned closer to press her lips on the corner of Marie's mouth. She looked at Marie with such a happy grin that it practically radiated warmth and gratitude. Marie found herself replying with the same upturn of her lips. All of that affection, just for doing a simple, menial task for Callie.

A cheesy thought but... Her smile made waking up at 2am worth it.

But in turn of that thought process, Marie couldn't help but add: "Hey, don't I deserve a real kiss for all of that?"

An amused snort, "I knew you were gonna say that."

She was pleasantly surprised when Callie pulled her closer by her shoulders, her soft lips earnestly brushing against hers.

But the only thing Marie could register, was the sweet taste of green tea.


End file.
